


La Corbo et le Renart

by JimmyAnderson



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Le Corbeau et le Renard - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyAnderson/pseuds/JimmyAnderson
Summary: Pour lutter contre les préjugés, il faut parfois savoir user de sa ruse. Le jeune Youceff Renart va en faire la démonstration à Juliette Renart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	La Corbo et le Renart

Un homme et une femme se font face dans un bureau. Leurs univers sont radicalement différents. D'un côté, Juliette Corbo, 27 ans, les cheveux impécablement coiffés, les yeux d'un bleu azur perçant, le tailleur parfaitement ajusté, lui ayant coûté tout juste une petite journée de travail. De l'autre, Youceff Renart, 25 ans, le crâne rasé, les yeux aussi noirs que sa peau, le survêtement légèrement usé par quelques parties de football avec ses amis, ses TN étant son seul vêtement coûtant un peu cher.  
Deux mondes se rencontrent donc, dans ce bureau mais aussi dans ces regards. Dans un silence pesant ce face-à-face s'éternise.  
Juliette s'était vu confier trente C.V. tous moins intéressants les uns que les autres. Prenant de haut chaque parcours, elle avait jugé que l'un avait une coupure trop importante dans son parcours, l'autre n'était pas assez formé, et encore un faisait trop de fautes d'orthographe. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix: elle devrait tous les rencontrer. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son métier, mais elle gagnait bien sa vie, donc elle s'en contentait. Secrètement elle courrait après le rêve d'un poste de P.D.G. au sein de "La Fontaine", la société de vente de produits laitiers leader du marché.  
Youceff, tout au contraire, n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé, du moins pas de façon légale et déclarée. Il avait aidé dans un garage, donné un coup de main en maçonnerie, et s'était même laissé tenté par l'argent facile proposé par le chef-dealer du coin. En fait, entretenu par sa mère veuve au même titre que ses quatre frères et soeurs, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de l'avenir. Mais, maintenant qu'elle devenait trop malade pour occuper son poste de femme de ménage dans l'hôtel du coin, le jeune homme se devait de trouver un petit boulot pour subvenir aux besoin de sa famille. C'est un de ses meilleurs amis qui lui avait parlé d'une petite annonce parue sur le site Le bon coin.  
Deux parcours donc, radicalement opposés, mais un seul bureau qui les séparait.  
\- Monsieur Renard donc ? demanda la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur le C.V., d'un graphisme typique des C.V. Pôle Emploi.  
\- Renart en fait, rectifia le jeune homme poliment. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Youceff.  
\- Très bien. Et bien, Monsieur Youceff, qu'est-ce qui vous attire dans cet emploi ?  
Le jeune homme savait bien que la femme en face de lui ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Au fond ils étaient de deux mondes différents. Elle le considérait comme quelqu'un d'incultivé, traînant toute la journée sur des jeux vidéos ou en bas des blocs de sa citée, fumant joint sur joint. Aussi il savait qu'il devait se montrer plus malin que ça.  
\- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré dans ce travail ? demanda le jeune homme, plein de confiance en lui, après un bref coup d'oeil au bureau de Juliette.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet de ma question, répliqua la jeune femme, vexée que Youceff ne lui ait pas directement répondu.  
Youceff. Il avait, dans sa vie, eu à faire avec nombre de personnes qui l'avaient pris de haut. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé en position de faiblesse face à des gens qui prétendaient valoir mieux que lui ? Un coup c'était son professeur de français qui lui affirmait qu'en France on savait mieux écrire qu'en Afrique (continent dont il ne connaissait rien), une autre fois un policier qui le plaçait en garde à vue pendant six heures sous le faux prétexte d'un regard de travers. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de confrontations. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour arranger les choses, entrant toujours dans le jeu de l'autre. Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent alors "Tu dois te montrer plus intelligent que ça mon fils si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie".  
\- Roquefort, dit soudainement le jeune homme, sans même crier garde. Brie de Meaux. Comté. Charolais. Tome des Bauges.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?  
\- Banon. Cantal. Ossau Iraty. Bleu d'Auvergne.  
\- Monsieur Youssef ?  
Juliette était désemparée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à cet inconnu qui semblait avoir perdu possession de son corps, comme possédé par une entité qui énumérait des noms qu'elle identifiait comme des noms de fromage sans vraiment les écouter.  
\- Livarot. Camembert. Rocamadour.  
Youssef pouvait bien passer pour un fou, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait, bien décidé à obtenir non pas le poste mais le respect de cette femme qui se croyait supérieure, lui démontrer son intelligence. Youceff ne s'arrêtait pas. Il récitait les noms de chaque fromage, sans en oublier un seul. En un sens, presque attendait-il que Madame Renart crie suffisamment fort pour l'interrompre et l'empêcher de continuer dans son délire.  
Enfant, déjà, Youceff avait conscience du regard que le monde portait sur lui. Bien qu'ayant grandi en banlieue, il n'en restait pas moins bien souvent le seul noir du coin. Bien qu'étant né en France, tout comme ses parents, il était considéré comme "L'étranger", celui qui venait d'ailleurs et qui ne s'intègrerait jamais. Aujourd'hui, bien décidé à prendre une forme de revanche personnelle, il voulait se montrer plus intelligent que celle qu'il affrontait.  
La jeune femme, justement, quoi qu'aujourd'hui en position de force, avait suivi un parcours étonnamment similaire. Elle aussi avait dû se battre au quotidien, non parce qu'elle était vue comme une étrangère mais comme une femme. Si on ne lui disait pas qu'elle finirait mère au foyer, alors on lui prédisait une carrière d'infirmière ou de secrétaire. Aujourd'hui à un poste à hautes responsabilités, elle prenait chaque centime qu'elle brassait comme une revanche personelle. Toujours est-il que, quoi que combattive, la jeune femme se retrouvait démunie face à cet inconnu qui continuait son énumération.  
\- Vache qui rit, Cantal, Langres...  
\- Monsieur Fromage ! hurla-t-elle.  
Juliette, les oreilles remplies de produits laitiers, prit aussitôt conscience du drôle de lapsus qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'osât rien dire, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'image de femme d'affaire qu'elle prenait soin de se construire lors de chaque entretient. Un silence pesant s'installa.  
Youssef fût le premier à le briser, par un sourire d'abord, illuminant la pièce de ses dents blanches, puis rapidement par un rire, heureux et sincère. La jeune femme ne tardât pas à le rejoindre, comme résignée face à cet entretient qui semblait tout avoir d'étrange. Les deux jeunes gens rirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, échangeant, quoi que ne se connaissant presque pas, des regards complices. On aurait pu croire à deux amis se remémorant le bon vieu temps. Chacun mit cinq bonnes minutes à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, l'un comme l'autre une larme au coin de l'oeil.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit Monsieur Fromage ? demanda alors la jeune femme avec une pointe d'ironie. Vous étiez comme... possédé.  
\- Hé hé, Madame Travail. Je me suis simplement dit qu'en faisant la liste des fromages que votre société produit vous veriez que je suis connaisseur.  
\- Attendez, c'est la liste des fromages qu'on produit ? Ici ? Vous les avez tous retenus ?  
Juliette n'aurais jamais cru être impressionnée par un des postulants à un poste tels que celui-ci. Elle-même ne connaissait pas précisément la liste des produits que sa société vendait. Que la source du jeune homme soit Wikipédia ou un autre site internet, il lui fallait à tout prix quelqu'un qui sache parfaitement ranger les palettes de marchandise dans les entrepôts. Car chaque palette a une place déterminée, chaque produit est numéroté et chaque fromage a une destination pré-déterminée avant-même sa production, la société n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et se doit de savoir quel produit doit partir vers quel magasin. Un homme capable de retenir autant de nom, d'après Juliette, lui serait bien utile.  
\- Vous êtes prit, dit-elle sans réfléchir, comme charmée par l'homme pour qui elle avait si peu de considérations.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Puisque je vous le dis, mais je vous préviens, c'est au travail tous les matins à six heures et jusqu'à quatorze heures. Et ne me décevez pas !  
Youceff était soulagé. Son entretient s'était finalement bien passé. Il avait fait un pas en direction d'un monde insulaire, comme enfermé sur lui-même par sa seule nature. A travers Madame Corbo il avait pu mettre à l'épreuve son intelligence, et avait pu confirmer ce que sa mère lui avait toujours affirmé: "Dans la vie, il faut savoir être malin". Mais bien souvent l'intelligence n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être.  
***  
Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant la première journée de travail de Youceff. Pour son premier jour il s'était fait beau, se rasant de près et enfilant ses plus belles chaussures avec son uniforme vert-kaki. A peine arrivé sur son lieu de travail, Youceff Renart avait tiré, poussé, soulevé: des palettes entières de milliers de petits fromages disposés dans des boites bien alignées. Il savait ne pas avoir droit à l'erreur, aussi était-il précis dans ses actions. Comme dans un grand jeu de construction, chaque pièce, ici en l'occurence chaque palette, avait une place pré-déterminée.  
A midi précise le jeune homme aperçu sa recruteuse entrer dans le grand hangar. La jeune femme toute menue lui sembla encore plus petite, pas du tout à sa place entourée de grosses machines et dans un milieu presque industriel. Son uniforme n'était pas un bleu de travail, comme pour Youceff, mais un costume particulièrement chic. Elle portait encore ce tailleur de grande marque, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés en arrière entourant son visage souriant.  
\- Madame Corbo ?  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Renart. Je venais voir comment se passait votre première journée.  
La jeune femme souriante semblait parler à un ami plus qu'à l'un de ses salariés. Elle se surprenait à se sentir étrangement à l'aise, considérant pour la première fois l'une des personnes affectées à cet entrepôt non pas comme un sous-fifre, mais comme un collègue de travail, d'égal-à-égal.  
\- Très bien, affirma Youceff avec un grand sourire. J'ai presque fini de ranger les palettes pour Rungis, ensuite je m'attaque à la section Auchan.  
\- Parfait. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, pour vous, vous savez où est mon bureau. Bonne journée.  
La jeune femme s'éloigna avec un sourire, comme pour provoquer le jeune homme. Un dossier à la main, elle traversa tout le hangar en direction de la sortie opposée, alors que rien de l'y obligeait. A côté de Youceff un autre travailleur siffla une seconde et se tourna vers son collègue dès que la jeune femme se fût suffisamment éloignée.  
\- Pfiou mon pote. Je crois que t'as une touche.  
\- Ha ha, non, je suis pas là pour ça. Moi je veux juste travailler.  
\- Ha bon ? Mmmmh... C'est elle qui t'a fait passer ton entretient non ?  
\- C'est ça, répondit Youceff en soulevant un lot de palettes vides à l'aide d'un transpalette.  
\- Elle est pas commode d'habitude. Tu as fait comment pour qu'elle te remarque ?  
Youceff n'était pas coutumier de l'idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait que depuis une journée. Il lança un regard vers son collègue, le scrutant de plus près. Le trentenaire ventripotent, une barbe légèrement rousse sur le visage, se semblait pas quelqu'un de bien méchant. Il était petit, plus petit encore que Juliette, et un début de calvitie s'affichait sur sa tête. Un peu par dédain, Youceff n'arrivait pas vraiment à le voir comme une menace.  
\- Tu vois comment il est son bureau ? demanda-t-il, baissant à peine le son de sa voix.  
\- Elle est assise en face de la porte et tout est vitré. On y est tous déjà passé pour nos entretients. Ca fait cinq ans que je bosse ici ça a jamais changé.  
\- Voilà. Et comme tu dis tout est vitré. Deux bureau plus loin (il faut avoir de bons yeux pour voir) un de ses collègues a accroché une grande affiche avec tous les fromages que vend la société. J'ai juste commencé à la lire et elle a cru que je connaissais par coeur tous les fromages qui étaient produits ici.  
\- T'es un petit malin toi, dit l'homme corpulent en tapant du coude dans le bras de Youceff et en riant.  
Youceff se savais ne pas être un modèle d'intelligence, mais il avait de bons yeux. Il avait écouté sa mère et avait su se montrer plus intelligent que ce que son niveau social sous-entendait. Deux semaines plus tard sa supercherie n'avait pas été découverte. Il n'était pas très sûr de la suite à donner à cet entretient. Il s'était bien imaginer s'infiltrer la nuit dans le bureau pour voler la pancarte, mais le risque était trop grand. Il priait, intérieurement, pour que l'illusion soit préservée.  
Juliette quittait le hangar en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce jeune homme qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Remontant jusque dans son bureau, elle rangeait quelques dossiers histoire de faire de la place pour manger son plateau repas du midi. Tout en piquant sa salade de la fourchette, elle riait, retournant son fauteuil et admirant la pancarte, deux bureaux plus loin, faisant la liste des produits que sa société vendait. Lors d'une discussion complice avec le président de la société, elle avait proposé cette idée pour mettre à l'épreuve les postulants aux postes les plus élevés. Mais jamais elle n'aurais cru qu'un candidat-manutentionnaire en aurait l'utilité. Elle qui voyait ces personnes comme des petites mains, elle n'avais jamais vu en eux les humains derrière. En un sens, elle avait donné une leçon, mais en avait également reçu une.  
Tout jeu d'intelligence se fait un détriment du moins malin des joueurs. Le Renart pense avoir mené la danse, mais la Corbo avait prévu le coup. Lâcher son fromage ne s'est pas fait gratuitement. Chacun apprend à l'autre, et ni confus, ni honteux, l'un comme l'autre ont apprit une leçon.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'intention:
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été créé dans le cadre d'un devoir universitaire. L'idée est de créer une fanfiction d'une œuvre littéraire connue (ici "Le Corbeau et le Renard" de Jean de la Fontaine). Mon choix s'est porté sur cette œuvre pour plusieurs raisons: tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agit d'un texte qu'on connait tous, qui est ancré dans l'imaginaire collectif. Il m'a semblé intéressant de montrer comment cette leçon, donnée par la fable pouvait s'appliquer dans notre société moderne. Ensuite, j'ai voulu choisir une œuvre forte, possédant une morale forte, universelle. Enfin, pour une raisons plus personnelle: j'ai toujours apprécié cette fable.
> 
> Humaniser les personnages m'a semblé un impératif. De fait, il m'a semblé utile de montrer un décalage entre eux. Pour ce faire, la féminisation du Corbeau, en Juliette Corbo, m'a permit de présenter une jeune femme moderne d'un milieu aisé, en opposition à un Renard (ici Youceff Renart), venant d'un milieu défavorisé. Jouant le plus possible du stéréotype, j'ai fais de Youceff un jeune noir des banlieues, ayant été jusqu'à dealer. Evidemment, j'ai stéréotypé les personnages d'une façon presque irréaliste aux premiers abords, mais ce n'était que pour mieux briser cette image par ce jeu d'intelligence auquel ils se prêtent.
> 
> La fable originale:
> 
> Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,  
> Tenait en son bec un fromage.  
> Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché,  
> Lui tint à peu près ce langage :  
> Et bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau.  
> Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau !  
> Sans mentir, si votre ramage  
> Se rapporte à votre plumage,  
> Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois.  
> À ces mots, le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ;  
> Et pour montrer sa belle voix,  
> Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie.  
> Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : Mon bon Monsieur,  
> Apprenez que tout flatteur  
> Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute.  
> Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute.  
> Le Corbeau honteux et confus  
> Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.


End file.
